


Words are Clever, Hands are Better

by imhawke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Road Head, murphy is really good at pool, so much teasing it hurts, some pool references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhawke/pseuds/imhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day boyfriend AU</p><p>Murphy and Bellamy play pool at the bar in town. Murphy suggests a bet: loser gives the winner a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are Clever, Hands are Better

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah for giving me the idea for road head. I got the idea from a gif of Murphy and the pool table. I have a headcanon that Murphy is really good at pool. I'm a huge fan of pool so I love this idea. Hope my references aren't too confusing. Enjoy!!

Murphy sunk his second last ball. He smirked. He was winning.

Bellamy was solids and he still had four balls on the table. Murphy just had to sink his last ball and then the black one and then he’s won for the third time in a row. Mario Kart and video games might not be his forte, but pool and bar games were.

He leaned over the table and set up his hit. He knew Bellamy didn’t really understand a lot of the rules, and he knew it was hard for him to pay attention to Murphy’s tips whenever he leaned over the table; his ass on display. Every time he went to hit he felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him. Murphy had had a permanent smirk on his face all night.

“You know we could make this match a little more interesting,” Murphy suggested, aiming his cue. Hitting the white ball, he missed; his mind on other things.

“And what would that be?”

“We could make a bet.” Bellamy’s eyebrow shot up curiously.

“Whoever loses this match has to give the winner a blow job on the way home,” Murphy proposed, walking over where Bellamy was setting up his shot. His words caused Bellamy to miss the white ball. Murphy chuckled. He loved catching Bellamy off guard. In public he acted oh so innocent and Murphy loved to crush it.

“Go again. Spread your legs apart,” Murphy said, slapping Bellamy’s inner thigh with his hand as he walked by, “balance yourself and then hit.” Murphy loved to tease and Bellamy loved to be teased. It was a win win for them both.

Bellamy hit he white ball, sinking one of his solid balls. He grinned wide, proud of himself. Murphy sarcastically gave him a round of applause.

“About that bet,” Bellamy said, walking past Murphy to the other side of the table, “you’re on, John Murphy.” As his boyfriend set up his next shot, Murphy scooted over a little to get in Bellamy’s line of vision. He had one eye shut, focusing on the centre of the white ball. Murphy’s crotch came into his eye line. Before Bellamy took the shot, he opened both eyes and looked up at Murphy, silently giving him the ‘are you kidding me’ face. Murphy stood shit ground and stuck out his groin just a bit more. Blush spread across Bellamy’s face. Shooting the cue stick, he missed. The distraction definitely worked and Murphy smiled at his boyfriend.

“That was cheating.” Bellamy said, putting his hand on his hip.

“Hey, now. I didn't do anything wrong.” Murphy replied. He walked over to the white ball, setting up his shot. One last stripe ball and then the black ball and then he’d be the winner. He was confident he was going to win. Bellamy’s crotch was now in his line of vision. He could have sworn Bellamy said payback, but he ignored him. He hit the white ball and hit his stripe, sinking it in the back corner, right by Bellamy’s crotch.

“Yes!” Murphy shouted, a little too loudly. He loved to gloat and rub it in Bellamy’s face. He walked around the table yet again and set up his last shot. It was a very easy shot and there was no way Murphy could miss.

Murphy leaned down to take it. No surprise he sunk the black ball in one swift movement. A smile spread wide on Murphy’s face. He dropped the cue stick on the table, looking up at Bellamy. A wide grin mirrored his own.

“Hah, I won!” Bellamy shouted, a grin on his face. Murphy stared at him in confusion.

“I just sunk the black ball. I win.” Murphy said.

“Nope. You’re suppose to call which hole you’re aiming for. And you didn’t. House rule. Sorry, Murph.” Bellamy pointed out. Murphy’s face dropped. He had forgotten that rule. He was so hyped up on winning that he forgot to call the shot. He mentally slapped himself.

“Guess I’m driving us home,” Bellamy gloated, his white teeth glistening in the low lighting of the bar. He put his pool stick on the table overtop of Murphy’s. He shrugged on his jacket and walked back over to Murphy. Bellamy swung his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Well, it’s not a total loss. You do get to give me head in the car,” Bellamy said. He kissed Murphy on the cheek and started to walk out of the bar.

“You coming, soldier?” He teased over his shoulder. Murphy followed behind him, grabbing his own jacket off the chair as he passed. He was mad he forgot one of the most important house rules. Walking out of the bar, Bellamy was already unlocking the car door. Murphy sighed and continued to the car on the passenger side. Bellamy had on his foggy grin. Murphy almost wanted to tell him he lost on purpose, but he knew he would be lying. Bellamy can always tell when Murphy is lying.

Bellamy had already started the car by the time Murphy got in, tossing his jacket in the back seat. He fell silent while Bellamy had a smug look plastered on his face. Murphy wanted to wipe it off his face. It wasn’t the end of the world he was making it seem, he was just mad at himself. The giving the blow job portion excited Murphy. Just thinking about it made his dick jump in excitement.  
“Are you just going to sit there?” Bellamy asked. Murphy knew he was getting impatient and he was going to drag it out for as long as he could.

“You just wanna feel my tongue on your dick, don’t you? You love it when I blow you,” Murphy said seductively, his eyes wandering down to Bellamy’s crotch. Undoing his seatbelt, Murphy leaned over, his mouth inches from Bellamy.

“You just want my mouth on you all the time; you crave my mouth,” Murphy’s his hot breath touched Bellamy’s ear, making him blush slightly. 

“My wet mouth,” Murphy spoke slowly, his eyes still on Bellamy’s crotch. He could see his jeans start to tent. Murphy loved his power to turn his boyfriend on with just his words.

Murphy’s hand crept over to Bellamy’s crotch. They hadn’t done anything yet and Bellamy was already hard. Murphy was pleased with himself; all negative thoughts flew out of his head. His hand started undoing his pants as his mouth kissed and licked the spot below his ear, on his neck. It was Bellamy’s weak spot. Zipping the fly down, Murphy didn’t waste anytime pulling out his dick and giving it a few strokes.

Pressing one last kiss on Bellamy’s jaw, Murphy duck down and in no time, took Bellamy into his mouth. Bellamy cried out; Murphy felt the car swerve a little. He knew the road was pretty dead and straight around here, so he had nothing to worry about.

“Slow down and relax, Bell,” Murphy calmed his boyfriend down. Holding the base, he licked the Bellamy’s cock from the base to the head, tonguing the top teasingly before taking it all in his mouth again. Murphy slowly took more and more into his mouth. He could hear Bellamy take in sharp breaths, holding back moans. Murphy licked the underside of his cock, pulling off.

“You don’t have to hold back; actually, I’d prefer if you didn’t.” Murphy said simply, looking up at Bellamy. His jaw was tight and his eyes were glued on the road. Murphy could tell he was gripping the steering wheel tight.

“Relax,” he said, taking Bellamy’s cock back into his mouth. Murphy sucked hard and Bellamy let out a groan, one of his hands coming to grip Murphy’s hair. He sucked harder the more he took into his mouth; earning many moans from his boyfriend. Murphy could feel himself start to stir in his own jeans. He used his free hand to rub himself through his jeans, giving the slightest bit of friction. He could tell Bellamy saw his movement because he then started to push Murphy further down on his dick. Not that he minded, he knew he could take it. Though it made his dick rise even more.

Murphy allowed Bellamy to push him all the way down; his cheek grazing he man’s hair. He gave a hard suck and Bellamy’s moans started to get louder and louder. He knew he was close. His hand squeezed the base ever so slightly as he started to pull off. The hand on his own groin rubbed harder, the sounds coming from his boyfriend turning him on; like they always did.

“Murph- I’m-” Bellamy stuttered out, Murphy kept sucking, groaning against his dick. The vibrations sent Bellamy over the edge, coming into Murphy’s mouth with a loud moan. Murphy kept his mouth on him as he continued to come hard.

Pulling off, Murphy whipped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He sat up straight and it was then he realized they had come to a complete stop. Murphy let out a chuckle as he put his seatbelt back on. Bellamy’s face was flushed as he shoved his damp dick back into his jeans. Murphy had a smirk on his face as he stared at his boyfriend; proud of himself hat he achieved that mess of a man.

“That, was good,” Bellamy said breathlessly, “better than good. Might be your best one yet.”

“I guess you could say that. Now how about we get back to your place and you help me with my situation over here,” Murphy gestured at his crotch. His hand rested atop the obvious tent in his jeans. He looked back up at Bellamy. Before he could say anything else, Bellamy planted a surprise peck on his lips.

“You got it, sir,” Bellamy said. The ‘sir’ made Murphy cock stir again in his pants. He couldn’t wait to get back.


End file.
